


Innocent until proven guilty

by tsukitachinu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, anchor doyoung, and they were husbands, lawyer johnny, thriller ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitachinu/pseuds/tsukitachinu
Summary: Doyoung and Johnny have been married for quite a while, but don't really notice each other anymore. Until one day, Doyoung is arrested for murder.





	Innocent until proven guilty

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a plot tweet by @johndoluvclub, i've wanted to read it since then but nobody wrote it so I asked them to write it myself yay  
> so, thank you,,,,,

 

 

**_ Why am i here ? Oh my god what happened to my friend ?!**

**_ To play a game. He played the game and lost.**

**_ Is he dead ?**

**_ Pick a vial. Any of those two.**

**_ Why.. ? Wh-What's inside ?**

**_ Doesn't matter. You just have to pick one, drink it, and i'll drink the other one.**

**_ Why would I do that ?**

**_ because that way, you'll get 50% chance of survival, while if you don't, i'll just shoot you, which would lead you to 0% chance of survival.**

 

The young man, even though he was shaking, picked a vial and, scared that he might get shot if he was too slow, started drinking it. At the same time, the other man took the remaining vial and drank it too.

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

Johnny went back from work, exhausted and laid down on the couch. He didn't take off his coat, nor his shoes, he was way too tired for that, and nobody would care anyway. Especially not his own husband who barely even noticed he exists.

 

So, he turned on the television and put on the news channel, a small smile displayed on his face when he saw the man he used to love passionately, and that he still loved now but out of habit, and laziness. Laziness to find someone else, laziness to change life. Staying with him was natural and simple. Convenient even.

 

One thing didn't change : Doyoung was still dazzling on the small screen. Johnny didn't know if it was thanks to the lightning, the make up, or the serious look he wore when he told the news. Maybe Doyoung was just dazzling in himself, but the television allowed Johnny to focus on his husband and actually /see/ him.

 

Doyoung appeared on the screen, talked about this and that, said some uninteresting facts, before finaly announce news items.

 

**_ Two young men were found dead in a room of the pink paradise motel. Police believe they comitted a double suicide using poison.**

 

A romeo and juliet like forbidden love probably, thought Johnny.

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

Johnny and Doyoung were both sat down on the couch, their thighs barely touching, like two strangers. As if they shared the same house but didn't really noticed it. Whereas on the small screen, a man stated :

 

**_ Regarding the pink paradise motel case, some clues make the police believe it would actually be a double murder. The police keeps investigating and is looking for witnesses.**

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 **_ I'll show them !** Johnny screamed, seeing a man put a hand on his husband's head to help him get into the police car. **I'll prove your innocence ! Just wait for me Doie !**

 

He ran back into their home and grabbed his coat with the lawyer pin on it, his briefcase too and burst into his car, ready to drive as fast as he could to get to Doyoung. The two men had spend enough time together, talking about their respective works amongst other things, so that Johnny was sure Doyoung wouldn't talk without his lawyer. Therefor, he didn't have to rush to the police station that much, but he wanted to be there for him. He wanted to show his support and didn't want to let him be alone for too long. Doyoung must be feeling scared, Johnny thought. Beine accused of something he didn't do, something so inhumane ! Poor doie.

 

He got there not too long after the police officers who took his husband away from him, and he saw them take Doyoung to the interrogatory room. So he rushed to the reception office, almost screaming to let him see his husband. Almost. In reality, he knew better, he knew he had to stay professional and introduced himself as Doyoung's lawyer, and demanded to see his client.

 

Someone accompanied him to the interrogatory room where Doyoung had been taken a few moments earlier.

 

Seeing him like that was shocking. At their flat, Johnny didn't have the time to notice the handcuffs, his outfit, to notice him really. All he had seen, all that preocupied him was Doyoung's arrest. He didn't pay attention to the details. So finding him in that cold and monotonous room, alone on a chair, still in his sunday lazy outfit, handcuffed, was shocking. Especially the handcuffs. How could someone treat the man that shared Johnny's life like a criminal ? How dare they ?

 

**_ I'm not allowed a hug, Mr. Seo ?**

 

Johnny shook his head to take the negative thoughts away, he was there for Doyoung, for Doyoung only. His attention should only be on him.

 

**_ Yes, of course, sorry.**

 

He left his briefcase on the table and bended to put his arms around his husband, holding him tightly against himself.

 

**_ Seeing you like that it's.. they can't. They're going to hear me.**

**_ When you'll have me released, can you ask if i can keep the handcuffs ?**

**_ Doyoung ! How can you laugh in a situation like that ?**

 

Johnny pulled away, almost offended by his words. He was on the edge of going to prison for homicide, for double homicide, and all he could think about was his bondage kink ? Really ?

 

 **_ It's because I trust you, Johnny. I know you'll prove I'm innocent. I know you'll show to all these son of bitches that I did nothing. So, yeah right now it's seedy and it's clearly not the best sunday of my life, but in a few days we will be back home, cuddling on the coach while watching tv. And on the news there will be Irene announcing,** Doyoung took his news voice **, a brilliant lawyer proves his husband is innocent in only 2 days, leaving the police dumbfounded.**

 

Meanwhile, in front of the police office there were a lot of journalists, from differents cannels. But on all of their lips, the same message :

 

**_ the presumed murder of two young men in the pink paradise motel has been arrested and is currently being interrogated.**

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

Johnny sent an umpteenth pile of papers flying while screaming on every piece of furtniture in their flat. Frustration mixed with tiredness from the trial getting longer and longer started to make itself felt. Especially since he had raw nerves because of his proximity with his client. Proximity with his client.. with his husband, his lover, whom would never even hurt a fly. Even when Johnny asked him to spank him he couldn't do it, and yet some dumbass cops think he murdered someone ? He killed someone ? Two people even ? Impossible.

 

But of course he couldn't use that as an argument at court.

 

So all he could do was to go through the proofs, CCTV camera's footages, testimonies, alibis one more time. Johnny was ready to do anything to save his lover, and right now it meant sacrifying his sleep. He was starting his third all-nighter, because the final part of the trial was fast approching.

 

Whenever he could, he went to the prison, to go visit him. Seeing Doyoung in an orange suit was twisting his heart every single time but it was still better than not seeing him at all, so he kept his cool, breathed in, and put his lips on doyoung's, every day a little more passionately. Everyday a little more in love. The trial, that ordeal they had to go through together seemed to make their love young again. They went back to the stammers and blushings of first dates, to the missing heartbeats and sweaty hands. But after a while, their idyll faded out. Johnny's focus was no longer on Doyoung and he got back seeing the security doors and handcuffed wrists, the orange uniform and that number on it, making Johnny have nightmares.

 

At every visit, wether it'd be conjugal or professional, the departure, the good byes, were increasingly difficult. A few weeks before, they could have not seen each other for a month and not feel any empty space, wouldn't really care but nowadays, even an hour away from each other was agony.

 

Especially when Johnny was spending all his time visualising his husband lose his identity to become inmate n837. No, decidedly, he wasn't allowed to lose that trial. He couldn't loose. No way that Johnny ends up separated from his one true love because of a justice mistake. No way they pull Doyoung off him just because he didn't fight enough.

 

It was on that thought that Johnny opened his 7th bottle of energy drink and plunged back into the files.

 

If Johnny didn't focus that much, he could have been hearing a voice coming from the neighbours', a steady voice, without any emotional attachment, no personal interest, and yet they were saying :

 

**_ The trial against the news anchor Kim Doyoung started two weeks ago but nobody seems to know what to think. The prossecution brings evidence upon evidence, heavy evidences but Mr.Seo, Kim Doyoung's lawyer keeps bringing conter-evidence upon conter-evidence, making everybody doubt Kim Doyoung's culpability.**

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

**_ Not too nervous ?**

 

Johnny raised an eyebrow, surprised by his husband's question while they were in each other's arms. Johnny took adventage of his lawyer position to visit him the night before the final trial. They talked about the case for a moment, Johnny did everything he could to prep Doyoung to face the prosecution's questions, but now there was nothing left to do. Everything would be settled tomorrow. All they had to do now was enjoy the time they still had together that night, and so they did.

 

**_ Shouldn't I be asking that ?**

**_ I'm okay, I know you're getting me out of here.**

**_ Of course I'm getting you out of here, you're innocent, and I'm a good lawyer.**

**_ thanks love, i really couldn't do it without you.. i'm so lucky to be your husband.**

 

Johnny knew he meant it and he thought the same. Doyoung was so strong, had so much faith in Johnny. He was truely exceptional. And all his. How did they fall out of love ? All it took was a trial for double homicide to make them realize how much they cared about the other, fantastic, idiots.

 

A bit later, a prison guard came to take Doyoung back to his cells, their meeting was over. It was hard for Johnny to let go of him, feeling way too good in his arms. But he had to. And to keep his head up, to stay strong, he told himself it would be the last night they'd spend apart because starting tomorrow everything would get back to normal. He would be coming home with Doyoung with a 'welcome back home' cake.

 

So he kissed him tenderly, and told him see you tomorrow.

 

When he arrived to their flat and was reading his file once more, Doyoung, him, was with all the other inmates watching the news. Suddenly every looks were on him, while on the small screen, some anchorman recited :

 

**_ The trial against Kim Doyoung, presumed murder of two young men will end tomorrow. The case denouement is all we can hope for, so that the memory of those two boys can rest in peace.**

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

Objection, your Honor, my client, the prossecution, proof, alibi, evidence, defense, all those words were boucing in Johnny's head. He had to use the right one, at the right time. With all the other words that went with them, he couldn't mess up his plea. He had to be better than he ever was, for Doyoung.

 

Johnny was awake for about three hours now, and those thoughts were on repeat since. He had to be good. Doyoung was innocent so if he ended up in prison it would be Johnny's fault, and he couldn't handle it. Of course he couldn't handle Doyoung going to jail, or being away from him for such a long time too. For god's sake, what if he said something dumb ? What if he screwed up in front of the jury and they take Doyoung away from him ?

 

Johnny believed in his capabilites, in his plea, and in his husband's innocence, but the stakes were too high, so high that he was now panicking, distressed. He didn't have the right to miss, more than ever, and it petrified him.

 

However, once in the trial court, he was disconcertingly calm. And a rock solid professionalism while Doyoung kept giving him the most adorable smiles ever. He could feel how much trust he had in him at that moment. It was overwhelming.

 

But maybe thanks to this inconditional trust, and his need to not let his lover down, he did an amazing plea. The best of his career. Even the judge seemed impressed. The prossecution had a lot of evidences against Doyoung, a few witness testified under oath that they saw Doyoung at the pink paradise motel that night, Johnny broke their arguments one by one, destoyed them. A n authentic virtuoso.

 

They barely got out of the court that Johnny already saw the horde of journalists ready to gather testimonies before stating :

 

**_ The trial against Kim Doyoung, about the pink paradise's double homicide just finished. The jury is now deliberating, the sentence will be known soon.**

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

**_ You were too sexy at court.**

 

Johnny rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that Doyoung's firsts words to him after getting freed would be that. But he chose to ignore them and just hug him tightly, just enjoy being with him.

 

**_ Johnny ?**

**_ Yes bub ?**

**_ Thank you. Thank you for always believing in my innocence and getting me out of this nightmare.**

 

Johnny smiled tenderly to him, he didn't have to reply to it, all he had to do was to show him he was there for him, and always will. And he could do that by kissing his forehead and embrace him tightly, for instance.

 

Two steps away from the couple were the same horde of shameless journalists, already filming for their news show, to inform the population whom could only live through other people's pain. On their screens, there was a journalist on foreground saying :

 

**_ The pink paradise motel trial is finaly over. After more than a month, the news anchor Kim Doyoung is finaly proclaimed innocent and can go home to his family. The death of those young men seemed to really be a double suicide.**

 

Whereas in the background, but in a very visible way, Doyoung and Johnny were hugging.

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

During the next few months, more victims were found dead in filthy motels, poisoned. Every time the news talked about it, Johnny changed the channel. He couldn't hear about it anymore.

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in a shitty motel two people were talking, one clearly more afraid than the other.

 

 **_ Pick a vial,** said Doyoung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : for the murder itself, i got inspired by sherlock's 'a study in pink'. It's sightly different because Doyoung doesn't get paid, nor is sick. But the idea of having two vial of poisons and giving the choice to the victim comes from sherlock's very own taxi driver/murderer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading that fic, I hope you like it (:


End file.
